We Miss You
by minimonster12345
Summary: Right after the giant war, the Argo II receives a video from Camp Half-Blood. In which everyone misses Percabeth, Rachel cries, and Clarisse misses Silena. R&R, no flames please! I don't own PJO or HOO. Oneshot.


HHHHHHIIIIIIII!So in this Camp Half-Blood sends Percy and Annabeth an 'I miss you' video.

Percy POV

So, we were sitting on the deck of the Argo II right after the giant war. Annabeth and I were playing Uno, when Leo came running out.

"Hey guys, Camp Half-Blood sent us a video!" he said.

"How did they do that?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, they mailed it Hermes express!"

"Oh, okay!" She says.

"Come in the dining room, I'm gonna play it in there."

We all get up and walk to the dining room.

When we sit down, Leo presses a button on a remote, and the screen wall changes from pictures of Camp Half-Blood to an image of Chiron. Leo presses another button, and it starts playing.

The video shows Chiron.

"Hello, Percy and Annabeth. We have made this video to show how much we miss you. We hope you enjoy it."

The image switches to one of Travis and Connor.

"Hey Percy!" Connor shouts.

"Hey Annabeth!" Travis shouts.

"We miss you!" They yell together.

"We especially miss pranking you!" Connor yells.

"GUYS!" The voice of Chris, who was filming it, is heard.

"Sorry!" They yell in unison.

The image switches again to Katie and Miranda Gardner.

"Hi guys!" Miranda says.

"We miss you so much!" Katie says.

"We hope you guys come home soon!" They yell together.

The camera switches scenes again to show Thalia, on the ground, fake crying.

"COME BACK TO ME!" She yells.

The camera switches to Malcolm, who is standing in front of the Athena cabin.

"Hey guys! We hope you come home soon. Oh, and Annie, we hung your blueprints on the wall next to your bed, like you've been wanting to do."

The camera switches yet again to an image of Clarisse.

"I'm not gonna say it." She says.

"Come on , Reese!" Chris says, from behind the camera.

"Nope." She says, popping the P.

"They just saved the world! You must have something to say to them!"

"Okay, fine. I'm sorta glad you're not dead. Only because I never got to get Prissy back for soaking me with toilet water."

"Eh, it's good enough."

The camera switches again, and now you see Tyson.

"Hello brother. Hello Annabeth. I hope you come home soon! I can't wait to hug you!"

Now you see Rachel in her cave.

"Hey guys! Long time, no see, huh? Anyways, we really miss you. Especially Clarisse. She just doesn't want to admit it. She also said that Piper reminds her of Silena, but we didn't get that on camera. So, yeah! We hope you come home soon! Oh my gods, I'm gonna cry.

The video ends. I look over and see Annabeth crying. I hug her.

"Were those all your friends?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah. Well, our friends and Clarisse. Hey Frank, she's kinda your half-sister." I say.

"Is she mean?" He asks.

"Kinda. She might dunk your head in a toilet, but don't take it personally. Oh, and don't bring up Silena around her. She was her best friend." Annabeth says.

"I remind her of Silena?" Piper asks.

"I guess so. Then again, everything reminds her of Silena." I say.

Just then another image comes on the screen and starts playing.

It says 'Bloopers'.

It shows Thalia on the floor, fake crying, but she starts laughing instead.

It changes so we see Clarisse again.

"I don't miss them." She says bluntly.

"If you don't say you miss them, I will confiscate maimer." Chris says.

Clarisse's eyes widen. She runs to her cabin yelling "NNNNOOOOO! NOT MY BABY!"

We see Katie and Miranda.

"Come home soon!" Miranda yells.

Katie stuns her toe on a rock.

"S***!" She yells.

"Oh my gods! I never thought I'd hear Katie swear!" Miranda says.

Then words pop up on the screen. They say 'Turns out we did get the part where Clarisse talks about Silena on tape!"

Then we see Clarisse sitting in the beach with Chris eating candy.

"Okay guys, we're rolling." Rachel, who's filming, says.

"Okay, so we're playing a game with Clare bear today!" Chris says. "I'm gonna say somebody's name and Clarisse is gonna tell me what the first thing that comes to her heads is."

Clarisse elbows Chris.

"Don't call me that. I'm only doing this because you gave me candy."

"Anyways," Chris starts "Here we go. Percy."

"Toilet."

"Annabeth."

"Book."

Me?"

"Boyfriend."

"Piper."

"Sile- Aphrodite"

"You were gonna say Silena, weren't you?" Chris asks.

"NO!" Clarisse yells.

"Does Piper remind you of Silena?" He asks again.

"A little bit…."

"It's okay to miss her."

"I'm leaving now." Clarisse says getting up.

"Okay, well thanks for watching everyone!" Chris says, and the camera shuts off.

After that we all eat dinner and go to bed.


End file.
